The War Within
by The Wise Werewolf
Summary: (AU) I can't think of a summary without giving it away so just give it a try. Couples: Ryuki, TakatoxJeri(Being Redone)
1. Default Chapter

Souless Beast: Okay, first off I would like to point out that I am sorta new to this world of fanfiction and I-

Kazu: You know if keep going on like that the audience is gonna fall asleep soon.

Souless Beast: Hey are you saying I'm boring!

Kazu: Yep! You're as boring as Bokomon.

Bokomon: Hey! I resent that.

Kazu: Sorry! 

Souless Beast: Anyways as I was saying, I'm an amateur, so please give me some advice!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any other show. So don't sue!

Soulless Beast: Now on with the story!

****

The War Within 

Prologue

On a planet, universes away from ours, lived powerful beasts of extraordinary power. The creatures all looked like animals from our planet except, that they could talk and walk on two legs. They even had clothes. Every animal you could name from our planet was on this one. All the beasts lived in harmony for many years, under the wise rule of the great lion, King Tornait. But like many other things harmony does not last forever. 

"We need to conquer more land!" A large wolf Timber wolf roared to the king one day. "We deserve more than those other pests!" 

"We must stay at peace with all the beasts. It keeps the natural balance flowing, Raw Bones. As I myself do, and will continue to do," King Tornait replied calmly. "So I will have to deny your wish for more land."

The wolf known as Raw Bones wore a crude outfit of different beast skins. His shirt was worn sort of like a poncho with a belt around the middle. He also wore a loincloth. The shirt and loincloth were made out of a Deer Beast. As for the king, he also wore a poncho like shirt, but instead of wearing a loincloth he had a kilt, as well as a cape. The shirt and kilt were made out of an Antelope Beast. The cape was made out of a Hyena Beast. They were arguing in the temple of the town Avalik where the king lived. 

"You are a fool, Tornait," Raw Bones said in a calm, threatening way. "So for that you shall die!" He finished as he grabbed his club and ran toward the King. 

"Guards!" The king roared.

Four of the kings guards came rushing in with spears. All four guards were lionesses. The lionesses all wore something similar to King Tornait's outfit except it was made out of a Rhino Beast and they had no capes.

They came in and quickly disarmed Raw Bones. Then they tied his paws behind his back. Slowly King Tornait walked over to the bound canine. He looked down on him pityingly. Raw Bones never seemed to learn.

"I am sorry it had to end this way my old friend," He said sadly. 

Raw Bones looked up at the king and said, "Well if you think I'm going to die today, then your wrong," and with that he cut his bonds with his claws and ran. The guards ran after him but he still got away. Two days later King Tornait was found dead.

Almost the whole feline population blamed the wolves. Then war broke out between lions and Timber wolves. Eventually the whole world was in war . . . . . . 

*********************

Souless beast: So what do you think?

Kazu: It sucks.

Souless beast: Hey shut it you! Anyways, please review!

Kazu: (chants) Flame it! Flame it! Flame it!

Souless Beast: (walks off muttering) No wonder I get so many headaches. 


	2. chapter one

Souless Beast: Ok, first off I would like to say that I am not going to tell you which form the characters are going to be, and I would like you to **not **send me suggestions. 

Kazu: Quit being mean to the people, and just tell them!

Kenta: Yeah, tell us- I mean them!

Souless Beast: No! Now anyways on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

****

The War Within

Chapter One

The graceful black Fox Beast ran swiftly through the bloodshed that was around her. With her she was carrying a fox pup. All around the two was violence. Foxes being killed mercilessly by an army of huge Tiger Beasts, obviously out to conquer. Houses were being burnt down; male pups being killed, and females being captured. The screams they made only made the black fox run faster.

Finally she reached her destination. There an artic Wolf Beast and another black fox were waiting for them. The other fox had two pups with her. Both mothers handed their pups to the majestic wolf.

"Please take good care of her, Amaroq," The first fox said sadly, as she openly cried. Handing her baby over was the hardest thing she could ever do. The wolf known as Amaroq stared at her sadly.

"I promise she will be safe with me," he said slowly. With that he ran toward the woods. Meanwhile a large tiger came up from behind the two foxes and lifted his spear to make the kill-

____________________________________________________________

"Mother!" A black female Fox Beast cried, as she woke from her nightmare. This fox was different from other black foxes. The places where there was supposed to be white, was a crimson color. The fox's clothing was different as well. Instead of wearing dresses and gowns like females usually wear, she wore a tunic and pants. 

Suddenly the door to her room opened and in walked the wolf, Amaroq.

"Is anything wrong, Rika?" Amaroq asked worriedly. After all the years since he saved her, he had grown very old.

"No," She answered, "I just had a nightmare."

"Oh," He said, understanding what she meant. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," She said bitterly. "I just wish they were dead."

Amaroq sighed. "Rika, let me give you some advice. The only way hate can survive is if people let it survive, and right now you're letting it survive." With that said he left to let Rika sort through it herself.

______________________________________________________________

The next day Rika got up at the crack of dawn to do her chores. First she went down to the creek to get some snow to melt for the mornings beverage. Then after she got back she was to help Henry cut up the breakfast. (Which was another animal since they are predators) 

Henry was, like Rika, a black fox. Amaroq also saved his younger sister, Suzy, and himself from the Tiger Attack. The only thing different about Henry was that he was very mature for his age. He had no physical difference and he didn't dress different either. He was just plain old Henry.

Today he brought home the usual, Squirrel Beast. Henry came into the kitchen where Rika and Amaroq were waiting for Henry. Since Amaroq was so old he had Henry hunt for them while he helped Rika cook. Rika never liked cooking though, she would rather be hunting than cooking.

Once Henry came in Rika got up to help him skin the meat. Since Henry was the only other beast that was her age they easily became friends, sometimes she even thought of him as a brother. 

While they were skinning Suzy was playing outside, unaware of the danger around her. The Hyena Beast stared at the young girl hungrily through the leaves of the bush he was hiding in. He hadn't eaten for days. Impatiently he waited for her back to turn. Then he jumped out of the bush and slashed her leg with his scythe. Suzy cried out from the throbbing pain in her leg.

In the kitchen Rika, Henry, and Amaroq heard Suzy's cry. They quickly came rushing out the door. Just as the Hyena was about to make the final blow, Amaroq intervened by blocking the Hyena's attack with his quarterstaff. While Amaroq had the scavenger distracted, Henry and Rika led his Suzy away from the fight. 

Suddenly they heard Amaroq cry out in pain. They turned around to see the scythe wedged into Amaroq's rib cage. Amaroq slowly slid to the ground. The last thing they heard him say was:

"Run!" 

And they did without turning back.

Souless Beast: So what do ya' think?

Kazu & Kenta: Why weren't we in it?

Souless Beast: (mumbles) Cause no one likes you(clearly) Don't worry you'll be in the next chapter.

Souless Beast: Please Review.


End file.
